The present invention relates to an extension cord construction and, more particularly, to a durable extension cord connector which provides a visual indication of power availability throughout a wide-range of viewing angles.
For the sake of safety and convenience, it is desirable to know whether an electrical extension cord is being supplied with power. Heretofore, prior electrical connectors have used lamps of the neon variety to visually indicate that power is being supplied to the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,597 shows an electrical extension cord having a lamp which is provided at the female end of the cord for indicating that power is available. The female end is formed from a multiple part assembly which includes an enclosure within which a lamp is mounted. One side of the enclosure includes a transparent plastic window which permits the lamp to be seen from the outside of the connector. The lamp is illuminated when power is supplied to the female end of the cord.
Such female cord receptacles are disadvantageous in several respects. Light emanating from the lamp is restricted to a single surface or area of the female receptacle housing. This limits the range of angles from which the lamp can be seen. Additionally, the multiple part construction of the female receptacle assembly fails to provide adequate protection to the connections therein from stresses due to mechanical shock. When an extension cord is used in an active work area where the cord is thrown about and handled roughly, the lamp can be vibrated and damaged. Parts of the lamp assembly may become loose and disconnected, or may break. In addition, moisture may find its way into the lamp enclosure and condensate on the viewing window.
It's therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector having a visual power indicator.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the viewability of a visual power indicator disposed within a plug or receptacle electrical connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the mechanical integrity of an electrical connector having a visual power indicator.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an electrical connector having a shock resistible visual indicator for displaying a power-available indication over a wide range of viewing angles.